Man-king of lions
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: What if aliens created humans? What if they left them in the prideland world? What if they began to threaten everything? Only a child born of the humans yet raised by animal, can unite the warring factions and bring peace to the world...


**Tales of the Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

...III...

The lands of the pride land was a simple place. Guided by an unseen hand- a 'circle of life' if you will -all the animals lived in harmony...while also eating each other...they tried not to think about that too closely...

...Annnnyway, as long as the circle of life was followed, all animals had their part to play, and all animals live in peace...

...but all that was about to change...

...

Now what, you might wonder...what could cause such a dramatic shift on such a peaceful world? Malevolent spirits? Eldritch deities? Global warming?

...eh, not quite...

**BOOM!**

The Furon UFO crashed down on the ground, shattering a rather large monolith and causing the monkeys that surrounded it to flee. A wasted Furon pilot giggled perversely as the impact cause him to fly through the windowsill and violently impaled him on one of the monolith fragments.

"Opposie!(hic) Looks like- (Hic) Looks like Clyde just bit the big one!" Chuckled another pilot as he lapped up some more liquor from an ashtray.

(Hic) Good! Never- (Hic) Never liked that miserable bastard! (Hic)Slept with my sister on my wedding day!" Said a Furon captain between drinks of whiskey.

The Furon pilot looked at him weird, "Dude- (Hic) -that was YOU! (Hic) You slept with Clyde's sister and his MOM on HIS wedding day! (Hic)"

The Captain thought on that for a second, "Oh...(Hic)...right...eh, I guess I owe him a coke." He throws a coke at Clyde's unmoving corpse. "Drink up buddy! You earned it! (Hic)...fine, be that way you miserable bastard...stuck up prick(Hic)."

The two drunken aliens shamble out of their ship...The pilot noticed the frightened simians, "Hey boss...(Hic)...let's shave them!" "(Hic), get out of my head!" Shouted the Captain.

They threw out a bunch of 'useless' junk out of the ship to get to the razor...and then the captain saw the spare cloning tank...He laughed, "HA! (Hic) Let's- Let's clone Clyde! (Hic) But- but, but let's also make him a monkey! (hic)"

"Better- Better idea! (Hic) Let's, let's make tons of monkey Clyde's and mess with their heads to make them have sex with other monkey's! (hic) We videotape that shit...we- we-(hic) We sell on SPACEtube and be celebrities!"

The captain laughs and agrees...

Now, from the Furon perspective...this would just be a blip in history. The Furons would have their fun tormenting the poor monkey's, the monkeys were besieged by fur loss from the atomic-strength, laser-Razor(a razor so powerful, that even your children's, children's, children's, etc. will will be bald!). Before tormenting them further with a swarm of horny Clyde/Monkey hybrid's.

Once the jerk aliens had stopped laughing, they took their messed up ship and left to head back for Mars...before getting blown to bits from crashing into the moon...

In other words, the universe at large was mostly unchanged...

The pride land world on the other hand...

Well, the Clyde's- having their brain chemistry rewired to only think about forcing themselves on monkey's...eventually died out...

But their 'children' on the other hand...it was truly scary how many bastard's a horny Furon could spawn in a single day...but within a few months, the monkey population had OCTUPLED...

...which was good since the upcoming winter- thanks to the monkey's being permanently bald now -was especially brutal, killing over HALF of them.

almost all of the original monkey's were the first to die, being unable to adapt to this sudden change. But their hybrid children on the other hand...

The morons didn't realize it...but while tinkering with the DNA and Brain chemistry of the corpse of the unfortunate Clyde...they'd inadvertently- among other things -unlocked ancient Furon powers that had been lost for aeons...

Although many still died, the life-or death situation was great incentive for over half the survivors to began learning the powers they needed to survive...

As for the other half...although unfortunate to not get the right set of Genes to gain such psychokinesis, FORTUNATELY their 'father' had been one of the most brilliant Special projects scientists that the empire had at the time -it was actually probably fortunate, that those morons died before they returned to base, as they'd have been gruesomely executed for allowing such an important VIP die... -and thus, they all inherited a good deal of his intelligence.

Those who couldn't gain Furon powers, instead busy'd themselves trying to find an alternative means to not die...and this is what had them examining all the junk and bits of UFO that were left behind...and try to build something...ANYTHING that could help them survive

First, both sides tried to Fashion clothes...but the shaving their forefathers took was so great it destroyed any flimsy fabrics they tried to put on!

Naturally, this meant they had to resort to more drastic means to survive the long winter...

And these means would send ripples across the world...

...Many centuries later...

Rafiki gasped as he awoke startled...he needed to consult the spirits...but if what he saw in his dream was true...he needed to alert the king!

...

"It has taken many generations my King, but I believe I have finally pierced the veil of darkness that shrouds the far side of the world..." Said Rafiki to the king of the Pridelands Mufasa.

Mufasa looked on his shamans mixing of the sacred ingredients with interest. For many generations, many kings had been alerted by their shaman's that something was happening on the other side of the world. Something that threatened the balance of the circle of life...and for generations the shamans say 'whatever' is happening...they were blind to it.

"Ah...yes...I'm afraid it's worse then I feared." The wise Baboon blew some herbs into a nearby fire...and from the smoke...pictures appeared...

"I see...something new...a new animal...yet so much MORE then an animal...yet paradoxically...also so much WORSE then an animal."

As he says this...pictures form of a mighty flying creature coming from the sky...letting lose two demonic creatures...they torment and hurt a bunch of monkeys...and then-

Mufasa gaped! The number of monkey's dropping down dead was staggering!...but that wasn't the most disturbing part...the monkey corpses...were splitting open...and...'things' were coming out of them...like a butterfly coming from a cocoon...except the butterfly never ate the cocoon...

Rafiki also seemed horrified...but for the sake of his king, he tried to keep it together. "These...these new animals...they were not born like us...they are not like us...they were brought into this world through mischief, murder and suffering!"

Suddenly pictures of snow began to appear...and many of these 'new' creatures began to die...and yet...slowly...the creature's began to do things...strange things...slowly...less of them were dying...and they seemed to be getting strong...

"Hmmmm...interesting...a great winter took many of their lives...yet from that tragedy, they became stronger! They found their identity and made their claim to the world. And yet...ah, yes...I see it now...not all was well..."

Indeed, Mufasa could see it too. The pictures were slowly changing, this large group of creatures- once one, singular group...was clearly starting to drift into two.

"YES, I see it now. One group-

Rafiki, moves his stick to the left to the side of the split...showing the creatures becoming more animalistic...more savage...more vicious...worse they began building totems resembling the demon figures that started this all in the first place...

-studied the ways of our land, studied the circle of life." Rafiki draws a circle of life in the smoke, "But unlike us, they refused to embrace it...and yet...not seeking to destroy it? Hmm...interesting." Said the shaman as he watched the creatures ensnare, beat up, and forcibly twist the circle of life with an almost morbid fascination.

"...It seems they've gained the power to force the circle of life to do as they wish..."

"WHAT?! BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Shouts Mufasa, ordinarily he was very slow to anger or panic...but this..the circle of life was the sacred epicenter of all life...for it be defiled and abused in such a way...was unthinkable!

"Hmmm...yes...I can sense darker forces at work here." He looks toward one of the demonic totems with a frown...but he then turns to the second group.

"Ah, yes...this is interesting...evidently, this group was unable to gain the power of the first...and instead were forced to find other means to survive."

Indeed, the pictures in the smoke showed the second group going the opposite way, somehow becoming...LESS animal-like?

"Hmmm...this is harder for me to make out- he closes his eyes to focus -I...I see...jungles that will not break before the wind and shine like the sun...animals with out wings flying...sticks...that throw death...?" He shakes his head, "I can't make hide nor hair of it...I've never seen anything like that before...in any case..."

He looks over and sees the second group flat out shattering the smoke ring representing the circle of life, "Oh, dear. Unlike the first group- who seems to see the circle as a rival to be conquered and at least respect it -they seem to flat out deride it and want to destroy it completely!"

Mufasa keeps listening, his heart aching with fear and worry...

Rafiki kept looking on the pictures...as the division became more and more obvious between the two groups. Both sides began to look less and less like each other. The second group started to smash some of the totems...and the first group started to kill them!

And this escalated to many dying on both sides! Soon the division was complete, and where was once one was now TWO.

Rafiki watches as they continue to fight each other with interest, "Fortunately, it seems their too busy fighting each other to cause trouble for anyone else...but the spirits...they tell me...yes...

Suddnely a new picture appears...

One of giant bird crashing into the earth...and from another one of those 'strange creatures' ...and it was...

Rafiki gasped, "Your highness! We must hurry now!" He shouts as he runs out of the tree.

Trusting his old friend, Mufasa runs after him...

They run far from the Rafiki's tree, Pride rock, the Pridelands and go into the outlands. Where they found...

"Ah, I see...so that is why the veil has lifted...the fates of our lands are now intertwined..." Said Rafiki outloud.

Mufasa was stunned, before looked like the broken skeleton of a giant bird...except it glistened like the sun...and parts of it was on fire...

As they rummaged through the wreckage, they found many strange creatures within it...all dead...except...

A women...long dead, had used her body to shield...'precious cargo'...

The 'baby' -for what else could it be? -was still fast asleep, nothing inherently noteworthy about him...save for a birthmark on his brow reminiscent of the 'mighty bear' that the eye's of the ancestors in the sky took the form of at night...

Mufasa took him up in his paw.

"...who is he?" Asked the king.

Rafiki smiled, "For us, a savior. But to them- gestures with his staff to the dead -A king."

...

Back at Rafiki's tree house the images remained the same as when the wise shaman left, a boy raised from the wreckage, raised proudly above Rafkik in front of the whole prideland, and a final image of the boy- now a man standing before the two warring factions...and both bowing before him in respect..."

**POOF!**

Until another, darker image of an odd 'thing' shaped like a triangle and with only one eye appeared in the mist and tore it all down.

"So your going to be KING, then. Huh, Pine Tree? Well, we'll just see about that!" Bill Cipher laughed manically...

Wild magic

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Publish a chapter of my 'Shake up the Falls' Challenge before anyone else and I'll update the next chapter this plus two other stories!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
